This invention can be used in several fields of endeavor but is primarily an invention for coating a cylindrical object, such as a bottle neck of a beverage, with salt, sugar, or any other granular substance in the food and beverage industry.
Problem Solved: To salt the neck of any bottled beverage by hand or otherwise is messy, inefficient, and time consuming to a bartender, chef, or server. The salt gets all over the counter, hands, and everywhere else as you try to sprinkle it sporadically on the object. The time it takes to manually salt a bottle is lost sales. The finished product is inconsistent, unevenly coated, and not visually appealing. This invention can evenly coat a bottle in seconds with a simple roll in the salt.